Biology
by Fucking Smile
Summary: Alice se desmaya en Biología. James la lleva a enfermería. ¿Y Jasper? Ah, ahí está. Alice/Jasper. Viñeta. Para Javi.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo me pertenece la trama, bla, bla, bla...

**Summary**: Alice se desmaya en Biología, James la lleva a enfermería. ¿Y Jasper? Ah, ahí esta. Alice/Jasper. Viñeta. ¡Para tí, Javi!

**Nota**: Javi, no quiero que estés triste por quién-sabe-qué. ¡Sonríe! No te achaques por cosas que de seguro tienen solución. No te amargues el día pensando que todo está mal como yo xD Puedes hacer todo, menos traer una persona muerta a la vida. ¡Te quiero mucho!

* * *

(…) James parecía ansioso cuando me rodeó la cintura con el brazo y puso mi brazo sobre su hombro. Me apoyé pesadamente sobre él mientras salía de clase.

Muy despacio, crucé el campus a remolque de James. Cuando doblamos la esquina de la cafetería y estuvimos fuera del campo de visión del edificio cuatro —en caso de que el profesor Banner estuviera mirando—, me detuve.

— Puedes volver a clase —le dije a James, sentándome en la acera.

— Voy a llevarte a la enfermería primero —objetó él.

Me recosté en el piso, colocando la mejilla en el frío suelo.

— No creo que llegue. Al menos no viva —admití—, vete.

Cerré los ojos, concentrándome en intentar remitir las náuseas.

— ¿Alice? —preguntó una voz, _demasiado_ familiar, a lo lejos— ¿Está bien?

Escuché a James gruñir.

— ¿Alice? —repitió aquella voz, ahora más cerca— ¿Me escuchas, Alice?

Gruñí.

— Lamentablemente —farfullé.

Él rió.

— Alice, levántate —ordenó James con voz fría.

— Tú no me mandas —fruncí el entrecejo, aún con los ojos cerrados. — Te dije que te fueras a clases. Puedo cuidarme _sola_.

— ¿Y en el caso de que no puedas? —preguntó

— Yo cuidaré de ella —intervino Jasper—, puedes volver a clases.

James gruñó aún más fuerte.

— He de suponer que yo la llevaría a enfermería— se excusó.

Jasper y yo le ignoramos.

— ¿Puede caminar, señorita? —preguntó el rubio con voz suave. _Malditamente_ suave.

— No lo sé —admití.

Jasper tendió su mano hacia mí. La tomé dudosa.

Él tiró de mí con cuidado, despacio, ayudándome a ponerme de pie.

De repente, sentí mis piernas de gelatina, y caí de rodillas al piso.

— Oh Dios —Jasper me tomó en brazos antes de que tocase el suelo— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, sí —cerré los ojos con fuerza— ¡¿Serías tan amable de volver a dejarme en la acera?!

Él rió de forma exquisita y comenzó a caminar más rápido.

— Aguanta un poco más, Alice —suplicó— Ya casi llegamos.

— ¡Bájame!

— Shhh —me silenció. — Tranquilízate.

Abrí los ojos cuando sentí una puerta abrirse. Habíamos entrado en la oficina. La puerta de la enfermería se abrió con una sola mirada de Jasper.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó de manera exaltada aquella señora de cabellos blancos.

_¿Estaba nevando?_

Mi acompañante me depositó con suavidad sobre el papel crujiente de la camilla.

— Lo de siempre —contestó Jasper con tranquilidad—, estaba en clases de Biología…

— Ah —se acercó a pasos lentos hasta mí. — Estás bastante pálida, cariño. Quédate tendida un minuto, iré en busca de hielo. Tú —miró a Jasper— puedes volver a clases. Ella estará mejor en cuestión de minutos.

Él negó con la cabeza.

— En realidad, _debería_ quedarme con ella. —contestó con ronca voz autoritaria.

— Creo que ya estoy bien —me levanté de la camilla con lentitud para que las náuseas no regresaran.

Ambos me miraron. Jasper sonrió.

— Yo creo que… —la señora Copé interrumpió lo que iba a decir la enfermera.

— Te llaman —sonrió

Jasper y yo aprovechamos para salir.

— Gracias —murmuré a la enfermera.

Salimos a la oficina. Me senté, y Jasper se sentó a mi lado.

— ¿Estás mejor? —preguntó con voz marcadamente seductora.

— S-sí —tartamudeé. _¡Perfecto, Alice!_ —, gracias por preocuparte.

Jasper esbozó una sonrisa deslumbrante.

— ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí?

El rubio se tensó. Observó sus manos con nerviosismo.

— Si te digo, te reirás —dijo él. ¡Se veía tan precioso cuando se ponía nervioso!

— No me reiré; lo prometo —le sonreí, poniendo una mano en mi corazón.

Frunció el ceño.

— Vale. Bueno… Es que… —suspiró—, me gustas, Alice Brandon. Me gustas mucho.

Me quedé helada.

_¿Yo le gustaba a Jasper?_

— ¿Q-que t-tú qué? —balbuceé como una completa estúpida.

Sacudí mi cabeza, reordenando mis pensamientos.

— Eso.

La sangre subió a mis mejillas de forma inmediata.

Jasper se puso de pie. Yo lo imité.

Salimos al frío del patio, yo detrás de él. De repente se detuvo y volteó a mí. Yo, demasiado torpe, no me di cuenta, y choqué contra su pecho.

— Oh… L-lo siento — _¡Genial, Alice! Sigue comportándote como una completa inútil._

Se rió.

— B-bueno… Si lo miramos d-desde esa perspectiva…

Jasper tomó mis manos, entrelazando nuestros dedos. La sangre siguió subiendo a mis mejillas.

— Prometí que te cuidaría como a mi vida —me interrumpió—, y eso es lo que haré desde hoy en adelante. Claro, si a ti no te molesta.

Sonreí, llena de dicha.

— En lo absoluto —contesté, poniéndome de puntitas para besar la comisura de sus labios—, no me molesta para nada.

* * *

**FIN

* * *

**

_Es poco, y en realidad no me gusta como quedó. Pero tenía demasiadas ganas de escribir algo de Alice&Jasper. Y es que, aparte de Edward&Bella, son una de mis parejas favoritas x) Los amo, son tan tiernos. Y aunque sale poquito de ellos en la saga, se aman a su manera, y eso es lo lindo, ¿No? _

_Bueno, es un regalito para una amiguita mía, que ha estado media tristona estos días por quién-sabe-qué-cosa, pero si no quiere decirme, y ella lo encuentra mejor así, no voy a obligarla. ¡Esto es todo para tí, Javi! Gracias por aguantar mis berrinches y mis tonteras. Te quiero mucho :D_

_Ojalá que les guste más que a mí xD Me estoy volviendo adicta a los Oneshot. Es fácil, y mi imaginación esta fluyendo, algo extraño. Veré si puede seguir fluyendo como para hacer otro capítulo de Más que plástico. Ojalá._

_¡Cuidense! Suerte en todo. ¿Un review? Si les gusta, y si no. ¿Si? Ya saben, un review. Un pinchazo en el botoncito de abajo, escriben su opinión, le pinchan a otro botoncito y ¡listo! No les cuesta nada, ¿Si? Porfavor x) Me ayudan a seguir escribiendo :D_

_¡Adiosito!_

_Barby Shan  
_


End file.
